Dance to smash
by mellowwman
Summary: they dance beacause the master hand told them to
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's get this started**

Hello everyone I am the master hand and I am the host of dancing with the smash I have fun hosting this now to introduce our judges

Bowser – "I won last season it was hilarious so they brought me back as a judge now I won season 1 with my partner peach (by the way that wasn't my idea master hand just really likes to troll everyone.) He picks the partners that would piss them off the most like season 1 when he put Mario with my mom I can't believe he almost won with my mom gross."

Gannondorf- "can you guess how far I made it last season I was booted off first! First I blame the audience! He also placed me with the goddess of light why the hell would you do that?! I am the king of FUC**NG SHADOWS I hate master hand."

Well we couldn't find a third judge so we will have a guest judge every week. This week it's tabuu-"I can't believe that they invited me after subspace. Wait for one week only!? "

Alright let's see the contestants and their partners

Mario and Rosalina Mario – He placed me with you?

Rosalina- yes he did.

Mario- okay

Luigi and peach Luigi – Why?

Peach – Why are you yelling?! I made cake!

Luigi – Never mind (eats the cake)

Zelda and Link Zelda – You dance?

Link – Nice outfit

Zelda – You didn't answer my question!

**The rest will be introduced in part two** **now who to put with who.**


	2. The rest and mario sucks at dancing

**Ah part two as an answer to some of these questions Luigi did eat the entire cake. Mario is not normal and link talks in the weirdest speech patterns possible so he will never answer the question.**

Palutena and Marth

Marth – Hey fan fiction I'm married deal with it.

Palutena – someone is breaking the forth wall again what did I tell you about that?

Marth - Not to do it?

Palutena –Yes

Lucina and Robin

Lucina – why is this not a surprise?

Robin – because we easily have the most S ratings.

Lucina – Awe that's sweet

Robin – So is that little thing about me picking flowers for you.

Zero suit Samus and pit

ZSS – okay he was just desperate to get me in this show wasn't he.

Pit – pretty much

ZSS - jokes on him we will win

Okay first up dancing the waltz Mario and his partner Rosalina ,they take a misstep Mario is having trouble keeping up, then loses both his shoes and falls on his face it's the end of the dance alright judges

Bowser that was very bad I hope you can recover and go for the trophy

Gannondorf man you suck

Tabuu that was so sexy (other judges' scowl at him) best dance I have seen so far.

Bowser that was the only dance

Scores Bowser – 6

gannon –5

tabuu – 7 **that is why tabuu is a terrible judge that's a grand total of 18 points**


	3. Tabuu sucks

**AHH part 3 or is it? No it is. Stop being fun.**

Now dancing the waltz (it's waltz week) Luigi and peach now let's look at their training "hey Luigi can you guess what song we are dancing to?" said peach Luigi guessed "don't stop believing?" NO! runarounds sue" okay and step to the left right left right left right" Wow you are surprisingly good at this Luigi." Now on to the dance they shared. Luigi got close and they started to dance Luigi did it very well they almost perfected it until Luigi took one misstep their dance was over now for the judges opinions

Bowser - that was beautiful (he is crying from the sheer beautifulness of the dance). "thanks bowser" said Luigi. Gannon – oh my god that was amazing so much better than your brother good job. Luigi thanked him Tabuu – you are good I guess. Luigi said "what does he mean by I guess?"

Now for the scores

Bowser – 10

Gannon – 10

Tabuu – 9 boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you suck

"Nooooooooooooooo f*** you Tabuu this is why nobody likes you" said luigi and peach

Now Zelda and link dancing the waltz. But first let's look at the uh training video why are you two looking at me like that. "The training video" Shows them kissing thought the entire video. Zelda then said "I didn't know they had cameras." Link "oops" bowser is just laughing his head off. Gannon is thinking to himself why did they show that on TV? Tabuu said "wow just wow nobody can into that position". Bowser said "I can" **This is irrelevant just dance before this gets any more awkward** "where is that voice coming from?" bowser asked master hand he answered "what voice?" you are messing with me you mean I can hear a voice no one else can hear" **god this is worse shut up bowser only you, kid Icarus characters and Marth have fourth wall awareness.** Ah so this is a fan fiction written by an author with too much time on his hands. **Yeah pretty much. **Knew it I am not nearly this funny in the games. Master hand then yelled "okay dance but I will need a talk with both of you after the show." Dream weaver starts to play. Link is holding Zelda close as they move gracefully on the dance floor then they end it with a kiss as Link falls to floor Zelda helps him up and they walk to the judges table. Now let hear from the judges

Bowser that was good I liked it but you must improve on your footwork. Zelda says "okay"

Gannon Amazing but there is always room for improvement but why did link fall down? Zelda Thanks him and says part of the routine.

Tabuu stated everyone has no talent . Zelda said I am so happy you are only here for a week.

Now the scores bowser and Gannon both 9

Tabuu 8 **Bowser has discovered forth wall awareness what will he do with it?**


	4. bowser beats author

**Sorry about the long wait everyone that still reads this.**

Bowser went and decided to look on and laughed about the ridicules things that people actually write and then he read his favorite fan fiction only to find it had been canceled and found out that the truth or dare fic he was reading had been removed and then realized all of them had been removed and said "s***". Palutena then said "you can't say that in a K+ rated fic!" master hand questioned "what was that?" they then together "nothing". Anyway let's look at Marth and Palutena 's dancing video. "Alright Marth this week we are dancing the waltz to "open arms" by journey"! Said palutena enthusiastically, Marth then said "Oh I love Journey!" **Journey is my favorite band so I wil use their songs when I can.** Bowser noted the authors note in the middle of the fic and said "hey focus on the story!" **Yes my lordship. "**Marth put your arms on my waist or hips I can't remember the difference" said Palutena. Bowser then commented "Irrelevant" **I think bowser should shut up.** Bowser responded "That's not happening." ** Fine break the fourth wall see if I care!** Bowser smiled "I was waiting to hear you say that" **oops Bowser don't do it I am clearly protecting you from the fangirls except their nothing compared to what I will do to you if you destroy the fourth wall a weapon.** Bowser then said "never mind".

Meanwhile palutena starts to dance with Marth as they are dancing please listen to this song while you're picturing this dance. Marth and Palutena are dancing slowly to the song nailing the foot work and swaying as they dance the walz like everyone else Bwser comments "this is the only dance the author knew." **Not true **bowser said "really? Name five" **Argh "**Knew it" Bowser said triumphantly.

Now for the sores and comments from judges

Bowser "why are two girls dancing with each other?" Marth said "I am not a girl!" anyway your score please -9

Gannondorf "Pretty good" – 9

Tabuu – 7 Loud booing from all of the other smashers even wolf booed him that is how hated he is.

**Anyway will I remember the other dancers by next month or will this fic die because of sheer neglect? Ps bowser I know he is hilarious but who is your favorite character so far out of all of these losers review and follow this story need feedback **


End file.
